The Afflicted Arc
The Afflicted Arc is the sixth major plot arc in the roleplay. It settles on the leafbare season and focuses on blizzards and greencough outbreaks among the clans. Events In ThunderClan Over the Timeskip leading to this arc, Magpiepaw has become Magpiestrike, Sweetpaw became Sweetfeather, and Shadekit became Shadepaw, being apprenticed to Flamebreeze. Tawnybee had died of greencough before the arc started. At the start of the Arc, most cats are either making more preparations for the second moon of leafbare or are simply playing in the snow like Applefall, Smokepaw, and Miraclesky. Panthershade is unused to snow so he can be seen testing it out near Lynxheart as well until they both begin to play in the snow as well. Later on, Frostpaw can be seen talking to Cootpaw about the rabbit they had eaten on WindClan territory, feeling remorseful about it. Cootpaw instead makes him believe that the other clans are weak and that ThunderClan is allowed to hunt wherever they please, and insists that they go out to hunt again or that Frostpaw can be alone with Daisypaw, who still hasn't spoken to him since Saffronkit's death. Later on, despite Frostpaw's dislike of snow, he can be seen giving in and sneaking out to hunt with Cootpaw again, though this time insisting they not cross the border. While out, Cootpaw and Frostpaw race to the Ancient Oak, Cootpaw winning, and when Frostpaw crashes into her because of her freezing he realises that Cootpaw had spotted Palepaw in their territory, looking for borage. Cootpaw insists that because WindClan is weak they're stealing herbs however Frostpaw argues that Palepaw is allowed to come into their territory for herbs since she's a medicine cat. She doesn't listen, however, and sprints toward Palepaw despite Frostpaw's pleas for her to stop. Cootpaw attacks Palepaw, biting her shoulder, however Palepaw, after realising what's going on, quickly retaliates and claws Cootpaw's nose, stunning her long enough for Palepaw to run, Cootpaw soon running after her. Frostpaw follows, realising they were heading toward the lake. Upon reaching the lake Cootpaw races after Palepaw over the frozen lake, making the ice crack but not separate much. Frostpaw stops at the edge before racing after the two. Cootpaw corners her eventually, knowing Palepaw can't go further without fear of the ice breaking, and Cootpaw growls something Frostpaw can't make out before raising a paw to slash Palepaw's face. However, before she can hit the apprentice, Twistedtail suddenly darted across the ice from WindClan territory, slamming into Cootpaw and sending her skidding across the ice. The tom looks toward Palepaw before hissing at Frostpaw before the ice suddenly cracks again and breaks beneath Twistedtail, sending him plummeting into the icy water. The water splashes an alarmed Frostpaw, who rushes forward to try and see if he can pull Twistedtail out of the water. Before he can jump into the water, however, Cootpaw grabs him by the tail, pulling him away from the water. She insists he'll drown and pulls him further before telling Palepaw to get out of here. Frostpaw tries to tell himself that Twistedtail could still be alive but knows he isn't, and he turns to Cootpaw upon realising that Palepaw will surely tell WindClan what happened, knowing that the she-cat would be in deep trouble. Cootpaw and Frostpaw head home after that. Upon entering the camp, Wolfstar spots them first and rushes over, insisting to be told what happened. Cootpaw looks guilty, staring at the ground, and Frostpaw suddenly snaps in rage, clawing Cootpaw across the muzzle before stalking off to the apprentice den without a word. Cootpaw stays silent before going to the medicine den upon Wolfstar's order. Upon having her scratches treated Mapleleaf tells Cootpaw to go to Wolfstar and she does, and when being asked what happened she recalls the entire story, telling the truth. Wolfstar angrily tells the apprentice to go to her den, enraged, and upon Cootpaw leaving she stares at the wall, knowing WindClan would likely be visiting to talk about this the next day. Sure enough, Echostar and Juniperflower enter ThunderClan camp the next day, immediately going to Wolfstar and recalling the same story Palepaw had told them to her. Wolfstar promises that Cootpaw and Frostpaw will be severely punished. Upon the promise, Echostar and Juniperflower soon leave. When a blizzard hits in the evening, all of the cats stay inside the camp, in their dens. Lynxheart comes in the warrior's den right after it hits, freezing, and goes over to Panthershade to talk and warm up. Two days pass, the blizzard snows melting enough so that cats could safely leave camp, and Magpiestrike leaves camp to hunt, instead going to twolegplace to get fed fish by twolegs, laying with them for a bit in comfort. When she comes back she finds a mice and brings it to the fresh kill pile, though Butterflybreeze soon confronts her on her smelling of both fish and twolegs, telling her that she's being selfish by breaking the code and eating while others starve due to leafbare weather. After the argument, Butterflybreeze leaves camp, crushed over the argument. Meanwhile, Frostpaw goes to talk to Wolfstar, coming into her den. In ShadowClan Over the Timeskip, Lizardkit, Dipperkit, and Mistlekit have become Lizardpaw, Dipperpaw, and Mistlepaw, being apprenticed to Chestnutfang, Hummingwind, and Blossomgaze respectively. Halfpaw has become Halfwing, too. Twilightleaf and Mistkit had died of greencough before the Arc starts. At the start of the Arc Buzzardslash goes to ask Spiremask to come hunt with her, stating that the abandoned twoleg nest might have some prey sheltering there. Spiremask happily agrees, and they leave camp whilst chatting. They kick or throw snow at each other on the way teasingly before heading into the twoleg nest, hunting a bit before a blizzard starts, making it so they have to stay in the den until it ends. They both go to lay on a couch to wait it out and chat for a bit before their conversation grows awkward. Buzzardslash awkwardly ends up admitting her feelings for Spiremask and Spiremask happily returns them before they both fall asleep. After the blizzard ends, cats are still stuck in camp due to the high amount of snow, and Maplepaw can be seen shivering from the cold. Marshpaw pads over to her and offers to let her lay with him so they can both be warm and she accepts, going to lay beside her denmate in his nest, falling asleep soon after. One more day passes and when the snow finally melts to a safer level Buzzardslash and Spiremask return to camp, immediately going to lay down so they can warm up from the cold. In RiverClan Over the Timeskip, Minnowpaw had become Minnowtail. Tumbletail and Drizzleheart had both died of greencough before the arc started. At the start of the Arc, Swanheart can be seen chatting with Lynxbrook when she comes and lays beside her to warm her up while the apprentices play in the snow. Soon after, Blazingstar goes to the willow stump to call a warrior ceremony. She proudly announces that it was time to make two new warriors of RiverClan, and calls Fogpaw and Otterpaw over. She makes them both warriors, naming them Fogrush and Ottersplash. Later, Barkshine can be seen talking with Swanheart before a blizzard begins to set in. Despite the warning signs, he and Rippledawn go out and try to hunt. During it, however, the blizzard gets worse and Barkshine ends up getting lost, accidentally crossing into WindClan territory. Rippledawn soon realises that he's gone but doesn't want to risk getting killed in the storm, heading back to camp. Barkshine walks across WindClan territory, falling into the snow and reliving memories of being left in the snow as a kit by his mother before Flintrunner finds him while going out to hunt and brings him back, letting Palepaw nurse him to health. Barkshine and Flintrunner talk for a bit until they both go to sleep. Lynxbrook and Swanheart can be seen chatting again the next day in the warriors den. Rippledawn is nearby, hoping she wouldn't be blamed for having left Barkshine out in the blizzard. Soon, however, Moonmask goes to her to confront her, asking where Barkshine is. Rippledawn bluntly says that he wandered off in the storm and that she wasn't going to risk her life to go after him since he was foolish enough to not stay beside her. Moonmask grows angry at this and yells at her for being so cruel, and Rippledawn insists that she was in the right, lacking much faith after losing her kits. She insists that Barkshine had caused his own death by not staying beside her, and Moonmask loses all her patience and drags her to Blazingstar's den, making Rippledawn tell Blazingstar what she did. Upon being told Blazingstar is visibly enraged and immediately goes to call a clan meeting, forcing Rippledawn to tell everyone what she did. Upon hearing of Barkshine's supposed death Spidereyes lunges at Rippledawn in rage, forcing her to the ground as she screeches at her. Morningfeather scolds her harshly while Falconcloud breaks down, horrified over her mate seeming to be dead. Blazingstar orders that Rippledawn is confined to camp for a half-moon, and decides that she'll also be the last to eat for a half-moon, making it clear to the warrior that she was lucky she wasn't exiling her. Falconcloud goes to the nursery before the meeting ends, collapsing into her nest and sobbing as Meadowpaw, Flintkit, and Rainkit try to comfort her. Moonmask slaps Rippledawn across the face with her paw before following Falconcloud as well. Soon after, though, Barkshine is led back to RiverClan by Cypresscloud. Sagekit spots him first and rushes over to him. Rainkit soon follows, and Falconcloud leaves the nursery, gazing at him shocked for a few moments. She slowly pads over as Barkshine smiles at her. She asks him why he thought leaving was a good idea, telling him that if he had died he'd had left both her and their kits behind before touching her nose to his head and heading back into the nursery, despondent. Barkshine feels horrible and goes to talk to Spidereyes but she gruffly scolds him for leaving camp during the blizzard and doesn't say much else. The next day, Barkshine brings a fish into the nursery for Falconcloud. Falconcloud takes it but stays silent for a while before finally saying thank you to him. In WindClan Over the Timeskip, Blackpaw becomes Blackheart, Glowpaw becomes Glowbird, Dottedpaw becomes Dottedtail, and Beekit, Ashkit, and Littlekit become Beepaw, Ashpaw, and Littlepaw, getting Smewish, Fogwisp, and Whitefeather as their mentors. At the start of the Arc, Palepaw ends up seeing snow for the first time and is shocked over it, wondering what it was. She ends up hiding in the medicine den, and Juniperflower comes over to see why she was freaking out over it, explaining to Palepaw that it was just snow. Later, Palepaw goes to ask Sandleap if she'd come with her to ThunderClan territory to go get some borage since it was running low. She finds Sandleap watching Littlepaw play in the snow, and when Palepaw walks over she overhears Littlepaw mentioning that she's hungry. Palepaw makes note of this, remembering that most of the times she saw Littlepaw she'd be coming to her about being hungry no matter how much she ate. When she asks Sandleap to come with her, Sandleap says that she was going to teach Littlepaw how to crouch for hunting and that Twistedtail could go instead. Palepaw seems a bit disappointed by this, finding the warrior strict and boring, but goes to find him anyways. She gets him to come with her after finding him by the fresh kill pile, and they leave camp. When they reach the border, Twistedtail spots a rabbit in the distance and tells Palepaw to go over the border without him so he could go get the rabbit and that he'd meet up with him when he got it. Palepaw nods and goes over, however, when she finds the borage she's suddenly attacked by Cootpaw, getting her shoulder bit in the process. Palepaw immediately claws back at her, hitting her nose, before running as fast as she can away, ending up running over the frozen lake in the process. She doesn't expect Cootpaw to follow and when she does the ice cracks, not breaking yet, however, Palepaw freezes, knowing she can't go any further, but before Cootpaw can attack her again Twistedtail suddenly dashes across the ice, knocking Cootpaw away, but the ice breaks under him soon after, sending him plummeting down into the icy depths. Palepaw is frozen in horror, watching Frostpaw try to jump in and pull Twistedtail out before he's pulled away by Cootpaw. Cootpaw orders Palepaw to leave and she does, running back to camp. When she reaches camp she immediately goes to Juniperflower in the leader's den and sits beside her. Juniperflower immediately begins to fret and asks Palepaw what happens and she tells her everything. Juniperflower and Echostar, who was beside her, are both shocked. Juniperflower tells Echostar they have to find out who the cat who did it was and why they did it, and Echostar agrees, deciding that he'll go talk to Wolfstar the next day. Juniperflower agrees and takes Palepaw to the medicine den, leaving Echostar and Owltalon alone. Owltalon is enraged by the fact that Twistedtail is dead, and Echostar spends time thinking over it, wondering if it the apprentices that did it knew that you weren't supposed to attack medicine cats or not. Juniperflower patches up Palepaw's wounds in the medicine den while Palepaw grieves, destroyed over the fact that the last thing she thought about Twistedtail was that he was mean. Juniperflower tells her not to blame herself for his death, and that it was likely just an accident. The next day, Echostar and Juniperflower head to ThunderClan. Upon arriving, hadn't having been faced by a patrol on the way, they tell Wolfstar Palepaw's recalling on what happened and the ThunderClan leader promises them both that she'll be punishing Frostpaw and Cootpaw severely, and gives her condolences regarding Twistedtail. Upon their agreement, Echostar and Juniperflower leave and head home, getting back right before the blizzard hits. Echostar, Owtalon, and Juniperflower go to lay in the leader's den, hiding from the cold weather. During the blizzard, Flintrunner heads out of camp to try and hunt, spotting Barkshine of RiverClan in the snow shortly after leaving. He quickly rushes over and grabs him, taking him back to camp. Upon getting back to camp, he takes Barkshine to the warrior's den and lays him down in his nest to warm him up, asking Batsong to go get Cinderberry or Palepaw. Batsong finds Palepaw and she rushes over to help while Flintrunner explains to Barkshine where he is and how he had found him, asking him why he was so close to camp. Barkshine explains that he had gotten lost in the storm and had no idea where he had gone. Palepaw orders Flintrunner and Batsong both to lay beside him to warm him up, deciding that poppy seeds likely wouldn't be the best treatment. The two toms do so while Palepaw administers thyme to Barkshine. After that she goes to Echostar's den to tell the leader that Barkshine was in WindClan, waking up Juniperflower in the process. Palepaw tells Juniperflower what happened, and though Juniperflower is confused on how Barkshine made it near WindClan she allows him to stay until he is well and until it is safe to take him back home before going back to sleep. The next day, when the blizzard ends, Barkshine goes to Echostar to ask him if they can take him home. Echostar decides to do it in the evening, however, since the snow hadn't melted enough yet in his opinion, Juniperflower agreeing. When it's time to have Barkshine go home, Juniperflower sends Cypresscloud, Ottersprint, and Crowtalon to RiverClan with Barkshine. They head out and soon return after dropping him off. Owltalon goes over to talk to Batsong soon after the patrol comes back, asking him if he was warm or not, teasing him when he responds with just barely. In SkyClan Over the Timeskip, Tawnykit, Acornkit, Foxkit, Thrushkit, formerly Hazelkit, Mintkit, and Briarkit become Tawnypaw, Acornpaw, Foxpaw, Thrushpaw, Hazelpaw, and Mintpaw, being given to Nectardrop, Vineflower, Tigertuft, Thistleheart, Thistlenose, and Mistwhisper. Sunpaw had died of Greencough before the arc started. When the Arc begins Oriolesong can be seen going to check on Rosalina in the nursery, making sure she was alright and offering her something to eat. Rosalina says she's alright and that she is excited over the kits being born though internally she is worried, terrified she'd lose her new litter like she did her previous one. She also frets over Poppypaw, as he had been spending less and less time with her over the past two moons. Oriolesong reassures her and lays beside her to keep her warm Palefur can be seen talking with Houndkit, playing with her in the snow as well, while Primrosekit seems frightened by the snow, punching it with a paw. Croft finds this amusing and also punches the snow, Lothorien following suit. Primrosekit does it again but ends up falling into the snow, quickly being picked up by Lothorien before she could get too cold. While this happens, Finchflight throws snow at Croft, playing around with her in the snow. They try to get Lothorien to join and she does, sending a wave of snow at Finchflight, burying her for a moment. Lothorien gets her out, however. Meanwhile, Houndkit plays with Petalstrike, and Petalstrike dramatically falls over after being hit with a small snowball Houndkit made, pretending to be wounded. Houndkit demands Palefur heal her and Palefur sneakily presses his nose to his mate's, "reviving" Petalstrike. The next day, Chubbins leaves camp, heading to twolegplace, looking for flowers. He leaps into a random garden and bumps into a kittypet named London. They talk and play in the snow for a little while before realising that they felt awkward around one another. Chubbins eventually heads home after they lay down and rest together for a bit, and before he can head back the next day the blizzard hits. While he was gone, Jasmine had been suspicious of his whereabouts. Later on, Oriolesong can be seen fussing over Rosalina in the nursery over the kits again. Once it's safe to leave camp, Chubbins leaves and goes back to London, where the tom confesses that he loves him. Chubbins reciprocates London's feelings and they spend their time laying around together before London takes Chubbins into his house. In BloodClan In Twolegplace In The Companions In The Stow-Aways In Deathsong's Shadows Over the Timeskip Lemon had died of an unknown sickness, and Deathsong had already told his sibling, Lime, before the Arc starts. The POV for the Shadows starts after the blizzard. Deathsong calls a meeting and orders that safety precautions must be made due to the blizzard. No cat will be allowed to go into the sunroom of the mansion due to a window breaking inside it, no cat can leave the mansion without a fully grown Shadow with them, and that if someone did leave they had to return with prey and that the sick and young must be fed first, and finally that cats must tell a Shaman immediately if they feel sick. She decides that ill cats would be quarantined as well for other's safety. Deaths and Births Deaths ThunderClan- * Tawnybee- Died of Greencough * Cootstrike- Killed by Frostpaw * Rosestep- Died of Sickness ShadowClan- * Twilightleaf- Died of Greencough * Mistkit- Died of Greencough * Foxsnarl- Died of Sickness * Willowsight- Died of Greencough * Mudstrike- Died of Greencough RiverClan- * Tumbletail- Died of Greencough * Drizzleheart- Died of Greencough * Morningfeather- Died of Greencough * Tigerwish- Died of Greencough * Autumnfall- Died of Sickness * Eclipsefrost- Died of Greencough WindClan- * Twistedtail- Fell and Drowned in the Lake * Pigeonnose- Committed Suicide * Batsong- Died of Sickness SkyClan- * Sunpaw- Died of Greencough * Chubbins- Died of Greencough Deathsong's Shadows- * Lemon- Died of Sickness * Searvision- Died of Sickness * Shephard- Died of Sickness Births ThunderClan- ShadowClan- RiverClan- WindClan- SkyClan- * Rosalina- Thymekit, Pansykit, Sundewkit, and Iriskit Other * Athena- Ace, Willow, and Naomi Category:Arcs